The I love you Collection
by lily-rhiannon
Summary: Mystiis freeverse challenge, a collection of romantic freeverse's LilyJames Read and review!
1. Puppet

A/N- so this is my second attempt at freeverse, this is all part of the mystiis FreeVerse challenge, this first chapters prompt being "puppet"

Enjoy and please review!

This is Amos POV on JamesLily

You are simply 

_D e v i n e_

The way **you're hair**

Sparkles

**How you're eyes**

_Shine_

My mind is **filled**

With _auburn and green._

Just,like,you

_Only think_

About** him**,and **you,**

T o g e t h e r f o r e v e r

On the outside I _pretend_

To be** happy**

But its

Tearing me 

_A p a r t_

I only wish

_You _could _see _that

He is **using you**

Like a;

_P u p p e t_


	2. imperfect

A/N : This is the second chapter of my freeVerse challenge this prompt was "imperfect"

Please review!

James POV about Lily

_When she looks _

In the mirror,

_All she sees is_

**U g l y**

And, imperfect

**How her hair doesn't **

Sit just right

And her **smiles**

Just _off-centre_

She is fat, and monstrous

**Who would want**

_H e r?_

He** cannot** see,

The blemishes that mark her 

**F l a w l e s s **

_Skin_

Or the **scar** on her_ thigh_

All he sees

Is his **perfect**

Little

_P r i n c e s s_

_He made her _

**U n d e r s t a n d**

She is _amazing_

And _perfect_

And no-one can tell her

Otherwise.

He _made her_ realise

**She is**

B e a u t i f u l


	3. dynamite

**Prompt: Dynamite**

**Challenge: Mystiis FreeVerse challenge**

**Pairings: James/Lily**

**POV: A character made purely for this story, someone who envies Lily and loves James, get it? Hope so!**

**Enjoy and **

**R e v i e w please!**

_Her hair, her radiant beautiful_

_L o n g_

**Luscious**

P e r f e c t

Hair.

_(Why couldn't mine sit like that?)_

OoO

**Her brilliant, sparkling**

Dazzling, amazing!

_P e r f e c t_

_**Green eyes.**_

**(My eyes don't even have a colour!)**

OoO

Her

_Porcelain, flawless, amazing_

**To-die-for**

P e r f e c t

Skin.

(I'm freckly and acne scarred)

**She's perfect at everything.**

_Schoolwork?_

_Straight O student_

_(I only manage to scrap and A)_

Social life?

She's the most popular Gryffindor girl at this school!

(As for me, I'm a nobody)

OoO

**Boyfriend?**

**She is dating**

**The most amazing**

**Guy**

**At Hogwarts.**

_J A M E S P O T T E R_

(Me? No-one gives me a second glance.)

OoO

_Why can't I be_

_More like_

_Lily Evans?_

OoO

_Then I walk down the hall_

And **who** do I see?

S i r i u s B l a c k

_Looking for _

**M e.**

OoO

_Now I'm in Hogsmede _

**Hand in hand**

With Sirius

**B l a c k!**

OoO

He tells me I'm

_B e a u t I f u l_

_P e r f e c t_

_A m a z i n g_

**And he kisses me.**

**My heart**

M e l t s 

OoO

_Then I see Lily_

With James.

**And she grins at **

_M e!_

OoO

She's not that bad.

**It's not her fault**

But when

_Sirius_

_Kisses_

_Me._

OoO

My heart feels like it's going to

**E x p l o d e**

Like it's made of

D y n a m i t e.

OoO

For the first time

I feel

_P e r f e c t._


	4. Mirror

**A:N/**

**Lily and James**

**Prompt: Mirror**

**Dedicated to penonpaperfingersonkeys**

**More known as my anti severus, pro james best friend**

**I love you jess!**

**XoXo**

_Mirror, mirror_

On the wall

Who's the fairest?

**{{Of –them – all?}}**

{xox}

_ Look into the mirror,_

**Greengreengreen/hazelhazelhazel**

Redredred/blackblackblack

_Perfect-little-angel/crazy-little-rebel_

(somehow there

**P**

**E**

**R**

**F**

**E**

**C**

**T**

For each other)

~xox~

_Mirror mirror, on the wall_

James and Lily

Are

**F a i r e s t **

_{{Of them all}_

**&&**_he holds her close_

(closerclosercloser)

**&&** _he whispers in her ear,_

(iReallyDoLoveYou)

**&&**_kisses her oh-so-gently_

(softersoftersofter)

**But he loves her**

She loves him.

**{{Mirror,mirror-on-the-wall}}**

_They're the fairest_

Of

T

H

E

M

A l l 

{xox}


	5. Rain

**A:N/**

**Prompt: rain**

**Pair: Lily/James**

**Read and review!**

** XoXo**

The rain

**Patters down**

And so do her _tears_

_(plickplockplickplock)_

**Why isn't he here? **

_He said he would come_

He's left her alone.

**She thought** _he loved her_.

She sits alone, and_ cries_

**(**_why'd he forget her?)_

**He never forgets/**

{{but he/has}}

**&&**_she cries __like she has never__ cried before_

**Like it is all over**

(_without James what is she)_

{xox}

She feels an arm

_(big, warm, comforting)_

Around her

_**And he whispers **_

_In his oh-so-familiar voice_

**I would **_**never**_** forget you,**

_Lilies are hard to get at night-time_

**&&** he brushes away her tears, kissing the spots

Where they were

On her cheeks

{{{and there dancing in the rain}}

_(plickplockplickplock)_

_Together they twirl_

S p i n

**Not a care**

In the

_W_

_O_

_R_

_L_

_D_

It's just them

_Dancing_

In **the rain.**


	6. Hide

**A:N/**

**I didn't like this one as much, shorter again Lily/James**

**Anyway please read and review!**

**We** can _hide_

**Run away** from them

_Just __**me**__ and __**you**_

King James, Queen Lily.

**Hiding**

**{{shh, they'll hear us}}**

Got to hide,

Hide from all of them

_Who don't? _

_W a n t T o P r e t e n d_

**We join hands**

And _run like the wind,_

Racing the clock

We have

_N_

_O_

_T_

_H_

_I_

_N_

_G_

To fear,

If **we are here.**

_Would you like to join me?_

**Here hiding away**

Amongst the trees,

**But one day.**

_We do have to_

**(Wake up/)**

**&&**get back to reality.

'Cuz we can't just hide

_A n y m o r e._


	7. Fallen

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Fallen**

**Read and review!**

I'm falling in a daze

_Falling-for-you_

/

**Did you know that?**

{I actually very much, love you

A **lot}**

_Will you kiss me_

**You always do**

_Will you hold me?_

**{When have you not?}}}**

I seem to have

_F _a _ll _e _n_

For you

_Hogwarts is a hush_

**They**** see**

_{{{{{me/and/you}}}}}}_

_(whispershipser,hushhush)_

**I think they see us **

{xox}]

Lily Evans

Found her _one-true-love_

And

James Potter

Found his _one-and-only_

**Seems they have fallen**

_(tumble-down, CrashingDown)_

For

Each

Other

Fallen in 

L o v e.


	8. Line

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Line**

**Reviews!**

Walking on the line,

_(line,line,line)_

When will you learn?

To _(shush))_ around the teachers!

**{{{Silly girl!/}}**

Now you have

L I N E S

**With** **James Potter**

Did you do it on purpose?

So you could 

_Kiss,kiss,kiss,_ **James all detention**

**(puckerup)**

Or was it an accident,

So you could write the lines

_{{scratchy-quill\}_

_Walk on the line Lily_

*linelineline*

**You don't need to**

_You've_ already crossed it

**/{{{young-love-oh-so-sweet}**


	9. Journey

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Journey!**

**Pairing: Lily Evans and James Potter!**

**Review please!**

**And if you can favourite you can review! It takes two seconds, but makes my day!**

It's a long way

_(to get there)_

**&&**It's _soso_ hard_ sometimes_

**{{{{with him you'll be a.l.r.i.g.h.t}}}}**

Kiss him 

_(closercloser)_

You love him

_{{{-oh-so-much-}}_

.

You need him

_(need him to hold you)_

**You need support**

_(his support)_

**J A M E S**

_You_

**Need** him

_(hold me, please)_

We'll keep walking

_(pitter-patter footsteps)_

**{{hide from them}**

_We're on a /journey}_

Me and you

.

**T**

**O**

**G**

**E**

**T**

**H**

**E**

**R**

_Forever_

{{xox}}

Me and you.


	10. Believe

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Believe**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Review!**

_Breath breath_

**(calm down)**

{{{{just

_b.e.__**l**__.i.e.v.e_

.

**We **are a new, type of

_Magic_

**{{love}}**

Kiss her again

.

**Together**

_{{__run __I hear footsteps}_

We are **magical**

.

Just

**Believe**

_(believe in me, believe in you)_

**/we**

Are

**Different**

To

**Normal **

Magic

/

We

Are

In

**L**

**O**

**V**

**E**

(lovelovelove)

.

_/flash\_

**Red hair/fiery red**

_greenGrasseyes/greengreengreen_

**&&**a _heart only for you_

J

A

M

E

S

P

O

T

T

E

R

{xox}

You get

_M a r r i e d_

White-dress-gold-ring-diamond-tiara

**Kiss her**

_Melt-melt-melting_ inside

Married

She married him

_Lily_

_P. O .T.T.E.R_

L ov e

/

Here they are

_Still in love_

But they have a new

Type of 

Magic

/

**Just believe**


	11. Web

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Web**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Please Review!**

**Tiptoe**

_Across-the-spiders-web\_

(tiptoe,pitter-patter,shh,secrets)

.

_(trickle-trickle, tippytoe across the spiders web)_

**{{{{james and lily}**

Without a care

Just twirling and twinkling around

_/spin,spin,spin\\_

_On the web_

_(careful, don't fall off/)_

.

**Hold hands**

_Twirl around_

Tiptoe on the web

**Droplets of water catch in your hair,**

**Brush them away**

.

Walking

On

The

_W_

_E_

_B_

**f.o.r.e.v.e.r.**

_s/e/c/r/e/t/s_

shh


	12. Masquerade

**A:N/**

**Prompt: Masquerade**

**Pairing: Lily/James**

**Read and review!**

Hide behind a mask

_{{hiding from yourself}}_

Behind a mask, **that's silver **_**splattered**__ with sparkles_

All you can see are those

_**(green/green eyes)**_

Peeping though her masquerade mask.

.

He looks for her

**{{{where is she?}}**

Then he sees

Those eyes

_(soso green_)

Gazing at him.

.

He walked

Over to _his queen_

**Taking off her mask**

_Revealing her _

**i.n.s.e.c.u.r.i.t.i.e.s**

_(it's just a phase)}}_

.

_Kisskiss_

(kiss through the mask)

She_ needs_ you

**To be her mask**

For the masquerade

{{{{{{{

Hand in hand

Hold her

**C**

**L**

**O**

**S**

**E**

Dear and near, to yourself.


	13. End

**A:N/**

**Prompt:End**

**Pairing, well no real pairing but its Lily James death scene**

**This is the last chapter**

**Read and review!**

He's coming

_(coming to __**kill**__ you)_

{{destroy you}

.

_This is the end_

**Lily, go upstairs I'll fight him off,**

_James your hero_

(Survive survive survive)

**You see the green**

**You cry, but run**

**Save your son**

_(don't kill him)_

_(let him live/)_

B a r r a c a d e

The door

**&&**he won't come in

_B_

_A_

_M_

_This is the end_

He's here.

_S p a r e M y S o n_

**-let-him-live-**

{please_}

**Move **away_ silly_ girl

_(I won't let him get Harry)_

**MOVE NOW**

_(Don't hurt him)_

Avada 

**K**

**E**

**D**

**A**

**V**

**R**

**A**

_(nonono please let Harry live_)

{xox}

This is the end.


End file.
